Eruption
Eruption is a black robot armed with a striped black and yellow flipper. It is very small, compact, fast and armed with a very potent weapon however it has a limited CO2 supply for the weapon. Eruption has a featherweight called Explosion which was built first. It is the second heavyweight in history to retain its title in the UK Championships twice in a row and the first to win the FRA UK Heavyweight Championship three times, winning in 2013, 2014 and 2018. Eruption fought in Series 8-10 of Robot Wars, it was Runner-Up in Series 9 and won Series 10. Robot History Live Events Eruption won its first event in 2012 in Burgess hill. Eruption's first major event success was in the Tag Team Championships in 2012, along with its partner Toon Raider both robots stormed to victory becoming Tag Team Champions. 2012 Winter Tour It became runners up in this event. 2013 Heavyweight Championship Eruption's first major Championship happened in 2013, where Eruption fought in heat E against Maelstrom and Leveller 2 Mk 4.5. The battle started off slow with none of the robots doing much for a bit, but then Eruption got underneath Maelstrom and flipped it high into the air and back onto the arena. Soon after, Leveller 2 flipped Eruption but it rolled back over onto its wheels. In retaliation, Eruption went under Leveller 2 and flipped it across the arena, Leveller 2 started to stop moving, appearing to only have movement in 1 wheel. Maelstrom then drove towards the arena walls before Eruption flipped it out. The Quarter-Finals saw Eruption pitted against Titan. The battle itself was a game of cat and mouse, Titan would run away while Eruption chased after him. Titan eventually started to fight back and was putting up a good fight with its aggression however it proved fatal as Eruption chucked Titan out. Eruption met former champions Iron-Awe 5 . The battle was short and easy to win. Eruption got under Iron-Awe and chucked it out of the arena. Eruption met Manta in the Grand Final where Eruption flipped Manta out of the arena in a twenty second battle. 2014 Heavyweight Championship Returning as reigning champions Eruption fought in Heat A of the championship against Cherub. The battle was very quick, Eruption flipped Cherub around at first before getting rid of it. The Quarter-Final battle was also very quick. Eruption was against former champions Kronic. Eruption flipped Kronic once which lead to Kronic self-righting and chucking itself out of the arena not before being tangle in the arena mech. The Semi-Finals saw the longest battle in Eruption's reign of terror. Against former champions Big Nipper it proved to be quite a challenging one however like the battle against Kronic it took a flip for Big Nipper to get trangled in the arena and eventually chucked out of the arena. The Grand Final saw Eruption against "arch-rival " Beast. It was over before the battle began Eruption flipped Beast out of the arena in the shortest Grand Final on record lasting only eleven seconds. 2015 World Championship In the main championship Eruption finished in second place in 2015, losing out to TR2. In the same year, Eruption also fought at the Robot Wars World Championships, held in Colchester. Eruption performed well in the first round, where Tomahawk broke down, allowing Eruption to throw Behemoth out of the arena. Eruption qualified alongside Cherub, which Eruption also flipped out of the arena in the same battle. In the second round, Eruption faced TR2 and Thor. Eruption immobilised TR2, flipping it over while it was low on gas, so could not self-right. Despite this, Eruption lost the Judges’ decision to Thor, having sustained too many axe blows. Eruption was given a second chance to qualify, through a battle against Tiberius and Tough as Nails. Eruption immobilised Tiberius in the opening seconds, stranding it on the arena wall. Eruption then fought Tough as Nails head-to-head, with Tough as Nails gaining the upper hand, grabbing Eruption from behind while it was self-righting. Later into the battle, Eruption pitted Tough as Nails, although the Dutch robot was able to drive back out. Surprisingly, the defeated Tiberius proved to be Eruption's undoing, as once Tiberius was freed, it gained revenge by pushing Eruption into the pit, eliminating it. Robot Wars Series 8 In the first round, Eruption was drawn against veterans Storm 2, Sabretooth and Terror Turtle. Eruption dominated the battle, avoiding the drum spinner of Sabretooth, before flipping it. Sabretooth landed on its wheels, but Eruption's second flip overturned the robot, which had broken its srimech. Eruption then pushed Terror Turtle into a CPZ and held it there with assistance from Storm 2, also immobilising its clusterbot The Hatchling by wedging it onto the arena wall. Off-screen, Eruption flipped Terror Turtle several times, and also flipped Storm 2. After bringing Terror Turtle towards the arena trench, Eruption launched it out of the arena, becoming the first robot in the 2016 arena to do so. Eruption and Storm 2 had both qualified for the next round, and then fought head-to-head in the second round. Both robots met in the centre of the arena, but unfortunately for Eruption, Storm 2 had the lower ground clearance. Eruption was unable to get underneath its opponent, and was pushed around the arena, including the floor flipper which threw Eruption. When Eruption self-righted, it somersaulted into the pit release button, activating the pit. Eruption narrowly avoided the clutches of Sir Killalot, and continued to run into Storm 2, but simply rode on top of the precision-milled wedge. Eruption eventually managed to flip Storm 2, though the flip was so powerful that Storm 2 turned right-side up before landing, and pinned Eruption against the arena trench. However, in the final twenty seconds of the match, Storm 2 broke down, and Eruption flipped it twice, and celebrated in the centre of the arena, although this was condensed in the edited battle. The battle was sent to the Judges, and although one Judge voted in favour of Eruption, the split decision was ultimately in Storm 2's favour. Eruption was then drawn against PP3D. The team planned ahead that they needed to defeat PP3D via KO, feeling confident that they could defeat Apollo in their next match. Team Eruption hoped to escape this battle with as little damage as possible in order to be capable of defeating Apollo afterwards. If Eruption lost this fight, it would be eliminated from the competition. Eruption kept close to PP3D throughout the opening stages, but could not get underneath the undercutter blade, and was sent recoiling away repeatedly. Eruption pressed the pit release, but its next contact with PP3D ripped away one of its anti-spinner plates, and immobilised Eruption's drive on one side. However, this impact had also immobilised half of PP3D's drive as well, and neither robot could make contact with the other. Eruption started to smoke, burning out a motor as it drove in circles, and fired its flipper in an attempt to display mobility, turning itself over and self-righting. However, it was in vain, and the Judges called a winner based on the first minute of the battle, which went in favour of PP3D. Eruption was eliminated from the competition at this stage, but regardless it fought Apollo. For the battle, Eruption removed its claw and decals, and entered the arena much like its live events appearance, as the team did not have time to bolt the weaponry back on after replacing its motor. Eruption fought wisely in this match, driving onto Apollo to lure it into flipping, and then attacking after Apollo missed. It did not fire its flipper until an opportunity was found, missing on its first effort, but launching the white flipper on the second and third flips. When Apollo retaliated with a flip, Eruption span on the surface of its flipper. Eruption threw Apollo towards the arena trench, which caused Apollo's flipper to jam open, and Apollo had also lost drive at this stage. Eruption attempted to throw Apollo out of the arena to the demands of the crowd, as the latter was counted out. Eruption was declared the winner as it threw Apollo towards Dead Metal, even though Apollo started moving again afterwards. Robot Wars Series 9 Eruption competed in Episode 2, where in the first round, it was drawn against Belgian robot Cobra, 'egg beater' spinner Hobgoblin, and veteran Behemoth, which the team fought in their last battle in the Robot Wars arena. It entered the battle with its brand new 'Drum of Death'. After starting the battle by free-roaming the arena, Eruption instantly took Hobgoblin out of the competition by flipping over, as that robot had no self-righting mechanism. Eruption was then turned over by Behemoth, but it self-righted and turned Cobra over, leading to a further sequence of flips from Eruption itself and the floor flipper. After lightly flicking Behemoth up, Eruption trapped Cobra over the floor spikes, flipped it, and dodged an attack from Behemoth. It was becoming clear that Eruption and Behemoth had seemingly allied, as Eruption continued to target Cobra and flip it, with little involvement from Behemoth, barring two late flips where Behemoth and Eruption turned each other over. Time expired, and the battle was sent to a Judges' decision, but Eruption safely qualified alongside Behemoth. In the start of the Head-to-Head round, Eruption faced Behemoth individually, so the team swapped Eruption's flipper for one with a wedge blade that is lower to the ground, and removed their additional weapons, using only the flipper. Behemoth landed the first attack, turning Eruption over, but on the second attempt, Eruption self-righted. Eruption's flipper was still failing to breach the front ground clearance of Behemoth as it rode up their scoop, being turned over once again. However, Eruption dominated the fight from this moment onwards, as it pinned Behemoth in the corner of the arena, out of the team's view, and launched it skyward. When both robots eventually left the corner, Behemoth made a crucial error, and fired its scoop without Eruption on top of it, and Eruption used this window to sneak under Behemoth, and somersault it out of the arena. Already on three points, Eruption was then lined up to earn more points easily, as Cherub entered the arena with a broken drive train, leaving it unable to move freely in its battle with Eruption. After Activate sounded, Eruption drove straight under Cherub and blasted it towards the arena wall. Knowing that its opponent was immobile, Eruption took its time to line up a second flip, making use of the gripper to hold it in place, and threw it upwards. Cherub happened to be exposing its raised ground clearance to Eruption, so Michael Oates turned Cherub around in front of the arena wall, and on the third flip, barrelled it into the trench. With six points, Eruption had already safely qualified for the Heat Final, but it first had to face PP3D for the second series in a row, and limit the damage that Eruption would take before its subsequent battle. In order to tackle PP3D safely, Eruption applied extra 9mm HARDOX to the front of its flipper, added thicker side panels, and used no interchangeable weapons on its flipper. Confident in the extra armour added to Eruption, the team charged head-first into PP3D's disc, and knocked it upwards. Several follow-up charges seemingly took PP3D out of the running straight away, as it could only turn on one wheel, and PP3D Robotics turned off their weapon shortly afterwards. After flipping itself over, Eruption more carefully pushed PP3D onto the floor flipper, but this surprisingly allowed PP3D to run freely when inverted. However, Eruption easily exploited the new ground clearance of PP3D, and drove it straight towards the arena wall, and Team Eruption achieved vengeance for their past loss by flipping PP3D over the arena wall. With three flips out of the arena and nine points, Eruption qualified for the Heat Final unchallenged, where it would face the now fully functional Cherub, once again electing not to use any interchangeable weapons. Cherub's repaired drive ironically led to an even quicker defeat, as it rode straight up Eruption's flipper, and in just 6.5 seconds, a huge flip from Eruption threw Cherub out of the arena once again, putting a dominant Eruption into the Grand Final. This also marked the second-fastest battle in Robot Wars, and the fastest in the rebooted series' run. Other Events Eruption had a succesful year in 2016, the final year of Robot Wars live events. It won the first event of the year in Manchester, defeating Ripper on a Judges' decision despite losing to it twice in succession in the first show. It also won the Colchester event, defeating Manta to take home an Extreme Robots trophy. In its final appearance at the events, it fought Manta and The Saint in Gloucester. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 28> *Losses: 10> Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Exhibition Battle Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:UK Live Events Champions Category:Title defenders Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Award Winners Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robots from Cheshire Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots with Drums Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:World Record Holders Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:Robot Wars Rumble Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Champions Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4 Category:World Championship competitors Category:World Champions Category:Extreme Robots Competitors